Harbinger Clones
The Harbinger Clones are a group of Number Man clones, created by Bonesaw. Originally, there were up to 9 clones, but only 5 survived the events of Gold Morning.“But we won’t go our separate ways,” Harbinger Two added. “Probably.” “If one of you got a girlfriend..?” Chastity asked, “Hm?” “Wouldn’t happen,” Harbinger Two said. “Ah-ha. What a shame.” “No,” Harbinger Two said. “We like girls. But it wouldn’t be one of us. We’d come as a set.” “Yes,” Harbinger One said. “We get jealous.” “Two boys who care about their appearance, in good standing with the Mayor, even. Lucky girl.” “Five boys,” Harbinger One said. - Excerpt from Heavens 12.2 Modus operandi They act together as a unit and try to prevent themselves from differentiating, to the point they fully expect to have to share a girlfriend.“If we go our separate ways, then we go our separate ways,” Harbinger One said. “The coordination follows from other things, not from us. Understanding. A little bit of programming.” “But we won’t go our separate ways,” Harbinger Two added. “Probably.” “If one of you got a girlfriend..?” Chastity asked, “Hm?” “Wouldn’t happen,” Harbinger Two said. “Ah-ha. What a shame.” “No,” Harbinger Two said. “We like girls. But it wouldn’t be one of us. We’d come as a set.” “Yes,” Harbinger One said. “We get jealous.” “Two boys who care about their appearance, in good standing with the Mayor, even. Lucky girl.” “Five boys,” Harbinger One said. Chastity made an amused sound. - Excerpt from Heavens 12.2 Members *Harbinger I *Harbinger II *Harbinger III *Harbinger IV (Shi) *Harbinger V Abilities and Powers All of the Harbinger Clones have the same Thinker abilities as their original, though their abilities are notably less refined.Though it’s somewhat justified in this instance as they don’t retain their full memories – only cobbled-together personalities and histories. - Comment by Wildbow in Sting 26.3The entity observed the ongoing conflict. No less than five seconds after it had been trapped, two figures had emerged from a doorway between worlds. The entity could see the paths forming, trace them back to the source. Another world, a living world without a shard occupying it. They engaged the eight with their own perception abilities, intervening to assist a group of others. As a pair, they opened fire with guns, then waded into hand to hand combat. The entity looked at the male, and it saw the connection to the same shard as the eight. His connection was stronger, more mature. ... The fight progressed. Strikes with weapons and with the creature’s limbs were evaded, a careful dance of attacks where each edge and bludgeon touched skin, many even shaving off the finer hairs from cheeks, noses and chins. The male fought the eight in such a way that they couldn’t move without exposing themselves to attacks from the female. Each movement placed the male in a path for obvious harm, a fatal blow, but the eight could not capitalize on that. At the same time, he positioned himself in such a way that four or five at a time were unable to retreat. Not just in reach of weapons, but in reach of arms, elbows, for being taken hostage. The female felled three of the eight, and the situation was decided. The remaining five dropped to a position where they sat on their knees. She spoke, and an interdimensional portal appeared behind them. They crawled through, heads down, and the portal closed. - Excerpt from Interlude 26 They can communicate complex information to each other using solely numbers.Interlude 5x II Due to their artificial nature their shard found a deeper purchase in their personalities with shared memory-dreams and synchronization. History Background The original Harbinger operated for a long time and had a reputation if not outright legend about him. While legends contain grains of fact they are on the whole fictional and not the best basis of research."I'm sorry," the Number Man said, to Rachel. "For the behavior of my clones. They're inaccurate, based on hearsay and speculation more than fact. I was more polite, back then, more efficient." - Excerpt from Venom 29.7 Post-Timeskip The Harbinger Clones were created by Bonesaw, as a part of the Slaughterhouse Nine-Thousand.Interlude 25 They proved a force to be reckoned with, and were only defeated by the combined forces of the original Number Man, and Contessa. Gold Morning Five survived Gold Morning and continued assisting Cauldron, with their senior keeping them in line. Early-Ward The Harbinger Clones are working with their original and Jeanne Wynn.Interlude 5x II Post-Goddess' Takeover Number One and Number Two were sent to assist Breakthrough in their mission to defeat Cradle. They suffered heavy wounds from his mercenaries. Number Two permanently blinded Contender with a slingshot. Once Cradle was dealt with, they unsuccessfully explained Dauntless to Breakthrough. Post-Time Bubble Pop Attended the assembly of the second assault team deploying against Teacher.Interlude 15.a II They were send in alongside secondary team of The Shepherds and some minor teams.Dying 15.6 One of the boys followed Tress, and helped out with elite Teacher's soldiers and Dragonslayers.Interlude 15.x II Another one was sent off by Contessa to nudge the results of a car bombing that would kill The Number Man.From Within 16.2 After this attack, the fifth Harbinger left and the others tried to track him down to no avail.“He’s on our side,” Sveta explained. “He left them during the attack on Teacher’s base. He went off on his own. They’ve tried to track him down a few times. He gave up a lot to be here.” - Excerpt from Interlude 19.a II The Ice Breaks Harbinger V was present during the battle against Titans during the Shardspace incursion. He stayed near Sveta.Infrared 19.2 Fanart Gallery inktober harbinger by_apfii.png|Harbinger by Apfii on DeviantArt|link=http://fav.me/dbp65hl Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Clones Category:Villains Category:Slaughterhouse Nine Category:Cauldron Category:Mortari Category:Worm Characters Category:Ward Characters